Kira's Aria
by Squidchan
Summary: After losing the use of her legs in a tragedy at the age of ten, Kira finds herself living with a foster family. A year later, she's received a letter that will change her life forever. How does her education at Hogwarts change her view of the world? How does Hogwarts change for it's first disabled student? All relationships are as they are in the book.


Kira's Aria

by

Squidchan

**A.N. I'll keep this short, please let me know if there are any mistakes! I hope you enjoy.**

Prologue: One Door Closes...

Kira lay curled up in the corner of the kitchen, hands over her ears as her parents stood screaming at each other from opposite sides of the room. Her mother stood directly in front of her, shouting at her husband to stop being such an insolent jerk while her father was yelling insults at both mother and daughter. Kira couldn't block them out, no matter how hard she tried. She finally had enough and screamed at them both to stop. Ominous music filled the air, loud and frenzied drumbeats and shrill violins injecting a feeling of fear and dread into the room. Her mother turned around with wide eyes, shocked that she had yet again let her 10 year old daughter witness something like this, while her father just stood there and laughed derisively.

'See what I mean, she's just a little freak,' He took a threatening step in the child's direction. 'Well, how do you do it? Music doesn't just come out of nowhere!'

This angered his wife, and she reached into the nearest cupboard and brought out a plate, throwing it at his head with a shrill screech.

His eyes widened with shock, he could hardly believe that she dared. His face turned red with intense anger as she reached for another plate, this time her aim was true and it shattered on impact with his arm. Blood ran down to drip off the end of his finger as he stood there, dumbstruck. His wife was also still, shaking on the spot, hardly believing what she had done. Everyone was silent, even Kira's music was so quiet it was almost inaudible. She began to hope that her father was in so much shock that he would just leave them alone. No such luck.

The large man roared in anger and, leaning forward, grabbed the underside of the table that stood between the two adults, flipping it over. Kira raised her arms to protect her head and screamed as the last thing she saw was the table flying right at her.

* * *

The next day, Kira woke up to find herself in a hospital. Her mother sat in a chair near her bed, dozing. Her father was nowhere to be seen. Kira was relieved but still wished she was completely alone. She didn't like her mother, all she ever did was get into situations that caused harm to Kira.

Kira sat up in the bed and went to stand up, no longer wanting to be in this place and in her presence, but something was restricting her. Her legs felt strangely dead, she couldn't move them an inch. Panic slowly filled her as a nurse slowly opened the door, then rushed to the bedside.

'Don't worry, you're fine. You're in hospital right now, but you're going to be okay,' the young woman said in a tone that Kira assumed was meant to be soothing, but instead came out as condescending. Kira knew she wasn't okay, and to make matters worse, she hated it when people spoke to her like she was a child. Sure, she was ten, but the circumstances in which she lived had forced her to grow up far too quickly. Now she behaved far beyond her physical age suggested she should.

Her mother came to at the sound of the nurse's voice.

'Oh honey, you're finally awake. Are you alright?' Concern and guilt dripped from every word.

'No, I'm not alright. I can't move my legs,' Kira snapped. She knew that eventually some permanent damage would come from the violence. She only hoped it was finally enough to get her away from that place, with or without her mother.

The nurse and her mother looked at each other and Kira picked up on the intense worry in both adult's eyes.

'I'll go get the doctor,' the nurse said as she rushed out of the room before anyone else could speak.

'It's probably just something temporary. Nothing to worry about. A damaged nerve, side effects to medication, easily fixed. Yea, that has to be it.' Her mother was muttering under her breath, not brave enough to look her daughter in the eye. Words that should have been said to comfort her were instead muttered quietly to ease the guilt that spiked at Kira's words. Selfishness had overtaken her mother again and Kira could only look away in disgust.

The door opened and the nurse came back in, followed by a doctor and a second nurse. The doctor looked down at his clipboard before addressing Kira's mother.

'Mrs. Delacruz?' Kira's mother nodded. 'We need to take a couple of tests and some x-rays. We can't be sure of anything until we get the results back.' The nurse that came in behind the doctor had already taken some blood samples while he was talking, and the first nurse was getting the bed ready to be wheeled into the x-ray room.

'Is it really that bad?' she whispered.

_Of course it's that bad! _Kira thought, throwing another disgusted look at her mother but she wasn't paying any attention. In fact, she had turned away and was looking out the window. Obviously her guilt was too much to bare. The doctor caught the look instead, and he frowned. Turning to Mrs. Delacruz as Kira was wheeled out of the room, he asked her for a private word. Kira was hardly curious at this point, he was probably going to ask what had really happened. There is no way the truth was told to begin with.

So Kira was left with two strangers, sure they were nurses but that didn't take away from the fact that she didn't know them from a bar of soap, and yet... She had never felt safer.

* * *

Back in her ward, Kira was sitting and waiting for the news from her doctor. He was already here, sitting next to her bed, silently looking at her. Her mother was strangely absent and Kira didn't mind at all.

'Can you tell me what happened?' He asked. She thought she heard a twinge of sadness in his voice, but she must be mistaken.

'What did my mother tell you?' She answered with a question of her own.

'A blatant lie.'

'Oh?'

'She told me you fell down the stairs. Hardly original. Not to mention she told the triage nurse that you were in a car accident. People that change their stories tend not to be telling the truth.'

Kira was starting to enjoy talking to this man, though it was about a terrible subject, he spoke to her like an equal. It was refreshing.

'You're right. She lied. My father threw a table at me.' The doctor's eyes filled with outrage and he clenched his fists.

'Why would he do that?' His anger was very evident.

'My mother threw some plates at him and one hit his arm, made him bleed, made him angry. They were fighting.' She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The doctor sighed, his eyes filled with sadness again. He doesn't normally get so emotional with his patients but this was a special case.

'I'm really sorry to tell you,' he started and then paused a little, unsure of how to continue. 'The x-rays came back showing that you have broken your lower back. I don't know if you'll be able to walk again.'

Kira sat there saying nothing. She knew that already. She looked at him with those clear, deep blue eyes, strangely at peace.

'So what happens now?' She asked.

'We keep you here for a couple of weeks, just to watch you and make sure nothing worse happens. You suffered internal bleeding as well as the injury to your back, but there was no other permanent damage.'

'And after that?'

'I'm not sure. We'll have to see how things go with your recovery.'

'What's your name?' Throwing out another question, Kira startled the young man. Most patients didn't care.

'Dean Thomas.'

'I don't want to go home, Doctor Dean.' She whispered. Her words made him feel sad, angry, and because of that, uncomfortable. She was just a patient, one that he had only met today, and yet he felt a strong urge to protect her. After the things she told him, he was going to make sure she never went back to the scum she was forced to call parents.

'Don't you worry about that. Now it's lights out. Time to get some rest, okay?' He stood up and walked over to the door.

'Goodnight Doctor Dean,' she said with a yawn, snuggling into the soft blankets and promptly went to sleep.

'Goodnight, Kira.' Dean left the room, quietly closing the door, feeling like a father that had just tucked their beloved daughter into bed. It was then that he had made a decision. He would just need to speak with his wife, but he was sure she would agree. He stood, staring at the closed door a moment longer and then moved on to work on other, less special, patients.

* * *

A.N. So, what do you think? What will happen to Kira? Why is Dean Thomas working in a muggle hospital? Stay tuned to find out.


End file.
